Conscious
"Welcome....To your BEST nightmare...." Conscious is an antagonist in the Omega Cross series, and plays a major role in Shadows backstory. His power is unmatched, and he has the capability to twist a universe into his own hellish nightmare. Personality Cul de sac era: Conscious is the embodiment of everything that is cruel, unforgiving and murderous in the world. He likes to make his opponents suffer and regret their past actions, during fights. Backstory Not much is known about Conscious, except that he was sealed within Shadow the hedgehog so that he would be contained. Conscious was trapped within Shadow since the Toad town era, twisting Shadows mind and making him attack his teammates at certain points. He even possessed Shadow and transformed him into an .EXE creature, which fought Hero Sonic. An alternate universe version of Conscious made an appearance in the Universal tournament, and was pitted agaisnt Sonic. He warned Sonic after the fight that everything he ever loved and cared for would die. The main universe version of him didn't appear until his keeper was captured by Mephiles the Dark and Silver the hedgehog, and Mephiles unleashed the creature from within Shadow. Conscious took the form of Mephiles, since he was the first person to come into contact with him, and went into hiding. He possessed an angered Sonic, transforming him into Sonic.EXE and forcing the team to battle against him. He finally revealed himself after regaining half of his power, but he was strong enough to take down the entirety of Team Sonic and even defeated Super Sonic brutally. He then threatened to destroy the Cul de sac, forcing Sonic to turn into his .EXE form and fight Conscious. Conscious eventually ended the fight, giving his opponent a choice; Either let the Cul de sac be destroyed, or kill the one he loved most. If he chose the second option, he would return to Shadow. Conscious was tricked into thinking Sonic had killed Madoka and returned to his captor. Conscious didn't appear again until Madoka had ended the Great Cul de sac war, where he escaped from his unconscious captor and destroyed him. He then engaged a battle with the remaining members of Team Sonic, mainly focusing on Madoka. When Madoka saw Conscious kill Sonic, she achieved her Goddess form and became impossible for Conscious to land a hit on her. The creature decided to instead make her suffer, killing Asriel and the knocked out members of Team Sonic by blowing up the entire forest. It was then Madoka reset the Omega Cross universe, firing an arrow into Conscious and destroying him. Abilities -Super speed -Impossible reaction speed -Flight -Telekinesis -Psychokinesis -Gap openings -Energy blasts -Dark mist powers -Mind control/ possession Relationships Conscious despises everything, so he has no relationships. Feats Possessed Shadow two times (Toad town era). Possessed Sonic (Cul de sac era). Defeated all of Team Sonic with half of his power (Cul de sac era). Took down Super Sonic (Cul de sac era). Held his own against Sonic.EXE (Cul de sac era). Easily defeated Madoka in her Magic girl form (Post-reset era). Killed a weakened Sonic (Post-reset era). Killed all of Team Sonic and its additional members (Post-reset era). It took Madoka Kaname to achieve her Goddess form to ultimately kill Conscious (Post-reset era).